


I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arcade, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, Lukanette, Making Love, Making Out, Missionary, Music, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Silly, Song - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, blower's daughter song, lyrics, my melody - Freeform, prone, used song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette goes to a small place often to get inspiration for her online shop, but what she doesn't expect is to fall for the musician that is playing on the stage.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).



> **This is a surprise and she has no... idea I wrote this. XD I wanted to write lalunaoscura something to show how much I appreciate her as an amazing friend. As many of you know, I don't usually write lukanette in the best way. But I wanted to spoil her for always being there for me. She is an amazing writer and an even more amazing friend! I am so glad that I met her and I hope to never say good-bye. She is the sweetest and most kind person. I appreciate her to no end. ^-^ Anyway, I hope you like it. <3 SURPRISE! XD**

Marinette stared at the man with teal tipped hair playing guitar on the stage. Her eyes were locked on his as she watched him playing guitar on the stage. His gaze was locked on hers and she blushed, as she bit her bottom lip and stared down at the ground. The man smiled at her, and she softly giggled and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

When his set was done, he walked through the crowd and found her. “Hey.” His smile was warm and friendly and she got lost in his sea hued stare that reminded her of the  _ Seine _ .

“Hey.” Marinette softly spoke and waved at him with a nervous movement. “You play well.” 

“Thank you. My name’s Luka, what’s yours?” Luka held out his hand and she shook it. 

“Ma-ma-Marinette.” Marinette giggled at herself and he softly laughed.

“Well, Ma-ma-Marinette. I’m glad you enjoyed my show.” Luka leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“How long have you played?” Marinette let him lead her over to a table. 

“Since I was a kid. My father taught me how to play guitar. I tend to speak better through music than through my words, to be honest. A bit of an awkward kid, really.” Luka brought his hands up to pretend to press down on frets and strum strings. “Do you play anything?” 

Marinette shook her head, “Not unless air guitar in my apartment counts.” She giggled at herself and watched him softly laugh.

“I mean, I can play some mean air guitar.” Luka raised his hands to pretend to put out some sick licks. 

Marinette covered her lips to giggle at him. “Seems I’m in good company.”

“So, you are.” Luka relaxed as he sat back in the booth and lowered his lashes at her. “So, did you come out here with friends?” 

“Mm! No, I like to just come here and get inspired for projects for my online shop to be honest.” Marinette shook her head and blushed as she rubbed her upper arm. 

“What do you make?” Luka grabbed a cocktail waitress to bring them two drinks. 

“Clothes, accessories, and sometimes I draw covers for bands. Nothing too crazy.” Marinette rolled her eyes and waved him away with her hand.

“I’d say that’s a lot. It takes a lot of talent to do all of that.” Luka slid a drink towards Marinette. 

“Thank you.” Marinette brought the drink closer, playing with the thin black straw as she leaned down to take a sip. “So, do you do anything besides play guitar?” 

“Make models of things.” Luka shrugged as he brought his drink to his lips.

“What kinds of things?” Marinette searched his gaze.

“It’s silly.” Luka shook it off as he laughed.

“Try me.” Marinette reached across the table to grab his hand, gripping it and running her thumb across the back of his knuckles. 

“Well, I like to make toys. I’ve been doing it for years for my sister while we were growing up, but I take the toys to hospitals for sick children. Brightens their day. I love to see their cute faces light up when I come in. Then we sing nursery rhymes while I play guitar. It’s incredibly cute and makes me feel like I’m doing something right. My dad was never there so-” Luka shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

“I’m so sorry.” Marinette smiled and searched his gaze. 

“It’s not your fault and I play music in hopes that one day when I’m famous he’ll find me again. My mom told me that he played music, so maybe he will catch wind of me. Worth a shot.” Luka shrugged again and heard Marinette sigh.

“You want to get out of here and have some fun at an arcade?” Marinette smiled at him and watched a smile form on his lips.

“I would love to.” Luka laughed and stood up, closing his tab at the bar and taking off with a woman that he just met. 

Something about her felt so right to him and he would follow the melody that her soul sang until he no longer breathed. 

Marinette laughed and tugged him into the arcade, running to the machines and touching his hand when he tried to pay for tokens. “My treat. You just have fun.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad.” Luka smiled at her as the tokens poured down. 

Marinette gathered them and held half out to him. “I insist.” 

“Thank you. I’ll buy next time.” Luka warmly smiled and watched her roll her eyes, yanking him over to a game.

“Come on. Let’s have fun.” Marinette and him got lost playing games for hours. 

The night was full of giggles and laughter. Marinette jumped onto a  _ Dance Dance Revolution  _ machine and tugged him on the platform beside her. 

“I haven’t played this in ages.” Luka laughed as she slipped tokens into both sides.

“Neither have I and I am so clumsy.” Marinette giggled as she stomped to pick a song. 

Luka sighed and stomped to join her. They laughed as they both tried to keep up with the song. Marinette was too focused on the game that she tripped off the platform, Luka to catch her before she could hit her head on the carpeted floor. He parted his lips as he gazed into her bluebell eyes and searched them. Her melody echoed in his ears and he suddenly had the urge to play it. Her song, the one that was coming from her aura and echoing in his ears like a lurring lullaby.

“My melody.” Luka whispered and watched her eyelids lower. 

“Your melody?” Marinette blushed as she ran her fingers along his bicep. 

“Your soul has a beautiful song. I want to play it to show you how gorgeous it is.” Luka searched from her lips, to her eyes, and back to her lips again.

“You hear songs in people?” Marinette licked her lips and mirrored his movements with her eyes.

“Sometimes songs sing louder than words for me. May I show you?” Luka watched her nod and he helped her stand up and walk out of the place and towards the Metro. 

Marinette followed him onto the Metro and sat beside them, resting her head against his shoulder. It didn’t take long before they got off of the Metro and made their way to his studio apartment. 

He led her up to his floor and unlocked the door to let her inside. It was filled with band posters, guitars, a bed, and a desk with a laptop sitting on it. 

It had an industrial look with exposed air ducts and concrete walls and flooring. She took it in as she sat on a beat-up leather couch. 

“Your place is so cool.” Marinette peered around herself and locked her gaze on him when he grabbed a steel string acoustic guitar and sat down beside her. 

“Thanks. It’s not much, but it’s a decent place to live.” Luka began to toy with his guitar. “Anyway, your song.” 

Marinette swallowed hard as she sat quietly and watched him begin to play a sweet melody on his guitar. She closed her eyes and swayed to the soft song as she sighed. “Is this what I sound like?”

“It is, my melody.” Luka softly spoke as he began to sing a cover of  _ The Blower's Daughter _ .

Marinette got lost in it as her heart felt full. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she got lost in it. She sat back against his couch and got lost in it.

She slowly opened her eyes to watch him sing, ‘ _ I can’t take my eyes off of you. _ ’ with a warm smile. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip, as he strummed his guitar and got lost in her. 

“ _ We’ll both forget the breeze. Most, of the time… _ ” Luka strummed and closed his eyes. “ _ And so it is…” _

She swayed to the song as he continued to play the song. 

He breathed in and slowly peered at her, “ _ I can’t take my eyes off of you. I can’t… take my eyes off of you. _ ” He repeated the lyrics over and over again until his strumming slowed down. 

Marinette leaned in and searched his gaze as she softly began to sing, “ _ Oooh… did I say that I long… for you… _ ” 

Luka’s eyes went wide as her sweet voice came out from between her lips and he swallowed hard. “ _ I can’t take my mind off of you. I can’t take my mind… off of you. _ ” 

The song slowly came to an end and Marinette searched his gaze, slowly leaning in closer until his warm breath was against her lips. She softly sighed and brushed her lips against his, feeling how soft they were. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips barely fluttered against hers in a chaste kiss. She sighed as he dipped his tongue out to run it along the seam of her lips, asking for permission.

Marinette softly hummed and parted her lips, letting his tongue run along hers. Luka touched her cheek with his hand, as he set his guitar down to push her back more against the couch. She sighed as she reached up to cradle his face, letting him press his body against hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips and got lost in how his tongue felt running along hers in a fire fueled kiss. His hips grinded against hers as she got lost in him. He wrapped his lips around her tongue and sucked on it, eliciting a moan from her lips.

Luka let go of her tongue to press a chaste kiss on her lips, brushing her hair behind her ears. “Will you go out to dinner with me?” 

“Yes.” Marinette softly smiled up at him as she ran her hand along his cheek. “I would love to go out to dinner with you.” 

“Tomorrow night?” Luka searched her gaze and gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Marinette softly giggled, “Tomorrow.” 

Luka became excited and leaned down to capture her lips again in an alluring kiss. Marinette got lost in his gentle kisses. Luka broke the kiss and sat up, holding his hand out to her. “How about a movie?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Marinette took his hand and squeaked when he pulled her against himself. She placed her hand on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to cuddle with her as he turned on the television for them. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Luka flipped through channels.

“Can we kiss some more and maybe talk more?” Marinette watched him stop on a movie and peer over at her. “So, we get to know one another a bit more.” 

“Of course.” Luka warmly smiled at her. 

“What made you talk to me?” Marinette peered up at him and he leaned down to kiss her again, leaning her back on the couch. 

“Well… you were so lost in my set that I thought you stood out from the rest. You also look very pretty in that pink summer dress.” Luka kissed the corners of her lips and brushed them against them fully. “And… you sing beautifully. Plus, you’re hella fun.” He softly laughed as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

“Well, you are too. I was just wondering what made you talk to me.” Marinette sighed and moaned when he bit down on her pulse point. 

“What makes you amazing is that you don’t even see how amazing you are, my melody.” Luka kissed up to her ear and whispered his kind words into her ear. 

“Really?” Marinette touched his face, pushing him away to search his gaze. 

“Really. I can tell by the way that you care about getting inspiration for your shop that you are dedicated to your art. That you care a great deal about what you produce. You’re amazing Marinette.” Luka stared into her eyes for a moment before she yanked him down to kiss him again. 

Marinette sighed and got lost in his kisses as he trailed them down her body. He ran his hand up along her thigh, causing her dress to pool around her hips. 

“Is this okay?” Luka whispered against her inner thigh.

“Yes… please.” Marinette arched her back as her nipples pressed against the thin fabric of her dress. “Make love to me.” 

Luka warmly smiled against her inner thigh and gently bit it, causing her to shift her hips and gasp. He slowly kissed up to the apex of her thighs, slipping his fingers beneath the sides of her lace panties and pulling them down her slender legs. Marinette watched him lay down between her thighs and hook his arms around them. He pressed gentle kisses from her entrance to her clit, tracing her wet slit with his warm lips. She sighed and moaned as he slowly licked along her folds. Marinette reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair and got lost in his tongue and lips as they lavished her pussy. He got lost in how she tasted like the sweetest honey and he couldn’t get enough of her.

She trembled from her head to her toes as she neared the edge of her arousal. He flicked his tongue fast on her swollen clit and wrapped his lips around her hardened bud, sucking as she shook and came with a loud moan. Her thighs clamped around his head as he slipped two fingers inside of her entrance, grazing the swollen bundle of nerves within her walls to make her climax over and over again until she was trembling and weak.

Luka removed his fingers and kissed back up her body. She tugged on his hair, wrapping her legs around his hips and capturing his lips with her own swollen ones. “Was that good?”

“Amazing… I want more of you,  _ please. _ ” Marinette whispered against his lips and Luka smiled. 

“Okay.” Luka climbed off of her and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to his bed with his lips gently brushing against hers. 

Marinette sighed and deepened the kiss as he laid her onto his soft bed. She licked her lips and watched him reach over to grab a condom from his nightstand. He came back over to her and sat back on his heels, undoing his belt and jeans. Marinette sat up and touched his hands to help him push down his jeans and boxers, releasing his throbbing cock from them. She gasped and moaned as she watched precum slowly drip from the swollen rouged tip. Marinette leaned down to slowly lick along the slit with her warm tongue, eliciting a hiss from Luka’s lips. She moaned and wrapped her lips around the smooth tip, slowly taking it to the back of her mouth and back to the head again. Luka moaned as she ran her hand along his balls while she swept her tongue along his cock and ran her warm mouth along his hardened length. 

He let out a moan and she let his cock go with a wet pop before swirling her tongue around the head and laying back, gripping his forearm to bring him with her. He crawled up her body and brushed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss before sitting back on his heels to open the condom and roll it over his aching cock. 

Luka set the condom wrapper beside them and crawled back up her body, trailing kisses up to her soft lips. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered between kisses and she melted further into the bed with a moan. 

Luka reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his cock to line himself up with her entrance, slowly thrusting into her. Marinette suddenly gripped his bicep as she moaned when his cock stretched her open and filled her. 

Marinette got lost in him as he slowly rolled his hips. She moaned as she locked her gaze with his, while he pumped in and out of her in a steady pace. She moaned and watched how his lips parted and his lashes lowered. 

“You’re beautiful too.” Marinette whispered and watched him warmly smile. 

“Not as gorgeous as the angel in my bed.” Luka thrusted faster and slipped his hand between them to circle her swollen clit. 

Her nails dug into his biceps as her climax built within the pit of her stomach. She tilted her head back, letting her breasts kiss the air, as she trembled before she came again. Luka got lost in her as she cried out and peered down to smile and bite her bottom lip with a giggle. 

“Absolutely melodic.” Luka leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling out and rolling her onto her stomach. 

She gasped as he ran his hands up her thighs to grip her hips, yanking her against himself to enter her from behind. She buried her face into the blankets as she felt him lay along her body with his chest pressed against her back. She softly moaned as he slowly thrusted into her and she turned her head to kiss him. 

Luka moaned and slipped a hand beneath her to caress her breast, while his tongue ran along hers in a heated kiss. 

She softly moaned into his mouth as he thrusted harder, getting lost in her as her soul connected and danced with his. He felt his thighs tremble and his balls tuck up against his body as he got closer. His mind became fuzzy as he forgot about anything but the woman kissing him and making him feel wanted, accepted, and loved. He gathered her into his arms as he approached his climax, moaning against her mouth in time with her as his cock swelled and stretched her further before he burst out in a loud moan. She moaned as he filled her with each thrust, making her feel loved and wanted. Making her forget about anything but them. 

His moans slowly trickled into hums as he slowed his pace, riding out his high. Luka placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder and gently bit it before pulling out of her. He sat back on his heels to slip off the condom, tie it, and throw it away with the wrapper. He reached over for a tissue and gently cleaned between her thighs, watching her shiver. He cleaned himself up and gently rolled her over onto her back. 

Luka threw the tissue into the trash and laid down beside her, grabbing her hip to roll her towards himself. He ran his nails down her outer thigh and placed her thigh over his hips, bringing her closer. “This wasn’t my plan for when I walked up to you.” 

Marinette burst out laughing and touched his face, placing a chaste kiss onto his swollen lips. “Mine neither.” 

“Should have taken you to dinner first.” Luka softly laughed and Marinette ruffled his messy damp hair. 

“Does… an arcade count?” Marinette softly giggled and watched him shrug with a laugh. 

Luka smirked and grabbed her hip, rolling onto his back and making her straddle his hips. He cradled her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. “I suppose so, my melody.” 

“Good because I want more.” Marinette leaned down to brush her lips against his, and squealed when he rolled her onto her back beneath him with his lips on hers in a hungry kiss.

**Song they sang:**

[ **The Blower’s Daughter by Damien Rice** ](https://youtu.be/YkEZaOrzwbA)


End file.
